genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:JuniperAlien
Welcome Hi, welcome to Generator Rex fan fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:JuniperAlien page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Admin Could someone be an admin here? I'm really annoyed. B1K3 11:11, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Try out for the spot. JuniperAlien 17:50, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh: He is. Why block me? I did not mean to. Have you ever helped your sibling out before. Don't block me! I told you before can you forgive me. I was trying to have a good name. Forgot password and made another one. Remember. But this one is for my coolest brother. Don't be such a jerk. All because your admin,doesn't give you the right to block me for making another account. I thought you were over that. How can I ever have you as a friend or join my wiki if you keep blocking me. I meessed on those two accounts. And I didn't make 4. Please,that's my know it all brother. I don't like him as much as the other one. I'm not even aughtistic I'm Mild to mardently Retarted. My brother Dennis is none of those. How would you feel if picked on some people. Think about it. Friends or not? Join my wiki or not? Its up to you.rex 20:36, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Juniper: I didn't know you were mad. But why should I tell you right away who they are? Please don't. Give me a chance. I'm sorry for lying about my name but those two Dannybob1234567890 and Rex and Caesar 1520 are my brothers. I can prove it. I will add a link to face book and show you. I wanted to make one for them. How can I make you feel any better? All I ever wanted was to be your friend. I knew I should've not made those two accounts in the first place. Please,beleive me on this. Not everybody is perfect. I only made Rex salazar1 because I didn't like the name Hrosebud5. I didn't know how to change the name. I forgot the password and made another one. I am asshamed for that. I am sorry for what I have done. If I haven't made them I wouldn't be in this mess. I am trying to be careful of those things. Please can we be friends and please join my wiki?rex 21:02, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Asking for advise Okay,i have been blocked on Generator Rex Wiki. I'm going to tell you what I did so you'll now. Write one more personality about Gharunset that is true and add one picture to one characters appearance. Does that sound like I did anything wrong? If it does you can just tell me. Please forgive me if I interrupted anything that you're doing. I just needed to tell that one problem I have. J.A. If I amy call you that Sorry to interrupt but do you need help with anything. I was also wondering why did you block me. I just met this person and he says this Hrosebud5. I had no idea what the heck he was talking about. I did read my constribution and it said blocked for no reason. So,now that you know I'll leave it up to you to comment or answer back.RexSalazar345 17:02, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter I think we should have a newsletter, so I'm giving an issue to everyone on the leaderboard.. Here is the pilot issue. O. M. G. An Alien. Do they really exist? 00:00, January 15, 2012 (UTC)